Mortality Wish
by PuellaMagiAlexMagica
Summary: Based on my WOY AU, Immortal AU. What if not just Wander whom is immortal but Sylvia as well? When his friends die of old age, the painful cycle of moving on to new galaxies and new friends over and over just come to a halt when the pain is too much to bear. He has to think of a wish but what will he decide on?
1. Prologue

**(AN: Hoi! Welcome to my fic based on my AU on Tumblr! Please excuse if I don't work on this too often, that is because I keep getting writer's block or something but don't worry! I'll keep working on this and sorry if it's a little bland. It's been a long while since I wrote a story. Hope ya'll enjoy anyways!)**

You ever hear the phrase, Friends until the end? Well, it s very true. Mortality exists and it takes people we love away from us. It s a very painful feeling and you wish to be with that person who passed away forever. The process is very hard to explain especially if you experienced it yourself but could you imagine you never grow old, but can still get killed? Could you imagine losing your friends from dying of old age over and over every time you travel to a new galaxy under a false name and you still kept on moving on and smiling?

Well, a certain legendary nomad we all know kept having this happen to him and yet, he kept his caring, smiling composure. Heck, he even pretended to be old to make his former dead friends happy, knowing he had to lie to them about his cursed power of never dying of old age. When his job is done "Goodi-fying" an evil-doer, he moves on into a different galaxy under a new name, knowing his job is done and happiness will still be alive forever, but at what cost? Never seeing the people he knows and made friends with ever again. Yet, he still remained a legend, despite him wandering into many galaxies for thousands of years.

What if his current friends who are very important to him slowly pass on from old age and that is the last straw that broke the camel's back?

Looks like we will find out and him as well.


	2. Chapter 1 (Bittersweet Thoughts)

**(AN: WHOO! We got ourselves a long chap here! Be careful okay? Thanks for the favs and follows! 3 )**

Years after the Dominator scenario, the mentioned former Greatest in the Galaxy was sealed to be trapped for eternity for her horrible deeds, sealed by the most strongest force than evil, The Power of Love. Peace has returned to the Galaxy once more as her terror has come to an end. Inhabitants returning to their homes, some have to move to a new planet due to their planets been destroyed. Memorials were made to honor the fallen who died trying to stop Dominator in her tracks. Scars from the terror hasn't been healed yet but the long road to recovery is possible.

Of course there were 2 heroes to thank, actually 4 due to the reclaimed Greatest in the Galaxy, Lord Hater and his Commander Peepers helped them out but despite claiming to conquer planets later, never intending on destroying them as they were horrified of what Dominator had done. The two heroes that truly saved the galaxy, Wander and his trusty best friend steed, Sylvia finally stopped Dominator in her tracks. The 4 heroes too had lingering scars from what Dominator had put them through. From her terrifying introduction, swiping the title of The Greatest in the Galaxy from Hater to kidnapping the other galactic villains, breaking them into crippling heap emotionally. It was hell to them, but they will be able to breathe a sigh of relief after everything.

Now that Dominator's finally defeated. The 2 teams that defeated her went their separate ways, with Hater and Peepers do what they do best, conquering planets and denying they are now technically friends with Wander and Sylvia. The latter duo continue spreading happiness and helpfulness everywhere they will go.

That is when that one fateful day comes after many years later had passed.

Wander heard from a passerby Watchdog that Hater had passed away from his aging despite skeletons can't really age, but Hater's an exception since he used to be an organic being. Devastated by the news, Wander and Sylvia stopped by to where Hater s funeral takes place, which is filled with nothing but Watchdogs, grieving over their fallen overlord. Peepers is also there, but he too looks to be aging as well. He had mellowed over the years after non stop stressing since Wander and Sylvia first came. He slowly came over to the duo, being careful with his walking.

"So...you two finally came here, huh? After we've been so.." He coughed a bit before continuing. "So awful to you?"

"C. Peeps, you and Hater are still our friends. Even as years pass on by. Even if we re all old now..." Wander replied with bit of solemn but still trying to be positive. He has been through this so many times, he has seen people die in front of him, but he just smiled it off, knowing they re never gone in his life.

"Old? I m old now too! I mean look at you two, you two could be dead from this too!"

Peepers is right. Wander's fur looks a bit dim orange instead of vibrant bright orange he was. His hat looks a bit faded with patches here and there. He has a long beard as well too, with his walking stick in his hand. Sylvia's a little worse than Wander is but not too bad as Peepers. Her blue skin is wrinkly from her age, Her comb no longer a bright magenta but dim pink with a ponytail as well. She squinted looking at the grieving Watchdog, but she understood his pain. It's been said that zbornaks live longer than no higher than 100 years and those years has passed by so quick.

"What...what would you do if it s your time to go too, Wander? Sylvia?" Peepers asked the old duo. "Knowing that you will leave your loved ones behind to go somewhere else? Never to see them again? Just what would you two do?"

He s very distressed about this. His eye filled with tears, saddened by what happened to his boss, his best friend...

Wander put his hand on the crying Watchdog's shoulder, understanding him. "I would stay by my best friend, Sylvia's side as long as she live. I won't ever leave and I make sure she would have the most happiest last days of her life! You have done the same for Hater right? I m positive that he is resting now, happy of what he truly become."

Peepers seemed really touched by this, he never really had been touched since the last time they defeated Dominator. The Watchdog calmed down and took in a deep breath.

"You're right Wander. I did give Hater the best moments of his life before he passed. At least he died happy of what he became..and I've been with him every step of the way. Even if he kinda became good and I had too, I never left his side ever! Thank you Wander...and Sylvia you too"

He solemnly looked at the old zbornak, aware that her days will be numbered too. His as well, but he and Sylvia became buddies too like Wander and Hater has. He give her a nod and she give him a soft playful punch, like old times when Sylvia always punches him every chance she gets.

"Take care of yourself okay, zbornak?" He asked in bit concern.

"Don't worry, optic nerd. I'm still good as ever!"

Sylvia is still her old toughie self even if she s slowly at death door. Peepers bid goodbye to Wander and Sylvia as he now has the confidence to do a epitaph for Hater. He did it with a brave face, shedding a soft tear.

In their orbble now, Wander and Sylvia both walked away from the planet Peepers and the Watchdogs are on. they both feel very sorry for his loss and their loss too since they and Hater became such good friends, for the most part.

They stopped at a pretty planet with green trees and grass swaying in the wind, waterfalls shining from the sunlight and same with the waters. They both sat down to enjoy such a pretty sight. Sylvia has a sad look on her face, looking down, thinking. She is aging and growing old too, but she cannot imagine the pain Peepers must be going through to lost his best pal like that, even if Peepers himself seems to be going where Hater is very soon. She felt pity for him.

"Wander?"

"Syl? What's wrong? You sad about Peepers?"

"Yeah I am, but I'm really worried about something."

"You can tell me. What's on your mind?"

"Well, you can see I am old now and you are too. But I have this thought, what would happen if I...died first? How would you cope? I know you're fine by yourself but...I can t imagine you being all alone and sad and I can't be there with you..." The zbornak started to shed tears, heart hurting from that terrible thought in her head.

It hurts Wander's heart too. For him, he had been through this so many times with old partners that had passed on, but Sylvia, she's really special to him. He really cannot imagine him without her there. Like that one time with Ryder and he thought Sylvia would replace him since she knew Ryder longer than him, he was so sad about this but he chose Sylvia's happiness over his. Sure Sylvia returned and choose to stay with Wander but the very thought of Sylvia gone terrifies him at no end. He lost Hater and that hurts as well. The nomad drew in a deep breath and took Sylvia s hand.

"Syl, I'll be fine. I won't ever forget you if you're gone first. Even if I met someone else, nobody will truly replace you. You re my best friend and I love you very much. Don t worry okay? But hey, you never know, you may see me if you're gone, where Hater is. I m old too so you don't have to be alone for long. You okay now?"

His heart ached again. He knew it will be impossible, he's immortal, so he had to lie to Sylvia about him joining her soon. He did it so Sylvia will be happy as long as he's there with her when her time comes. Everything he wears, the beard to the patches on his hat are all fake. He pulled this act so many times so that his old partners will be happy too. It's not the first time he done it.

"Yeah buddy. I'm okay now" She breathed softly to calm herself. "Can we spend the night here? I really love this sight, but I'm enjoying it more with you."

"Of course! I ll set up the campfire okay?" He smiled a false smile to not worry his best pal.

"Okay!"

Nighttime rolls around. Sylvia's asleep, but Wander's the only one who is awake, thinking about his old partners that had died. Sylvia's thought really bothered him very much. It's not the first time this happened to him. Going to a new galaxy under a new name, goodi-fying the evildoer and stay with his partner until they die. Over and over. Lather, rinse, repeat. He never even aged a day and he been through so much grieving every time his old partner dies. But he goes on, smiling knowing his job is done and everybody's happy, right? He softly turn to Sylvia, whom is sleeping soundly. He got off her back he usually sleeps on and sleeps very close to her, awaiting the day that will come.

Slowly falling asleep, he thought as if he s telepathically speaking to Sylvia.

 _ **"Sylvia, no matter what. I know you'll always be with me. Remember what we said right? There isn't a mountain too high, a valley too low, or a river wide enough to keep apart a pair a pals like you and I. Nothing will replace you and I won't ever let you go either. I promise, Syl. I love you, my best buddy."**_


	3. Chapter 2 (Rushing Pain)

**(A/N: Another long chapter! I hope you all enjoy and be careful okay? It's real long! )**

 **(A/N 2: This chapter and my next chapter feature my old WOY OC, Delta Cloudywings! )**

Morning has arrived, both pals woke up and proceeded to start their day. Of course Wander's bothered by what Sylvia told him yesterday. But nevertheless, he put that thought away for now.

Traveling to random planets, helping everyone, never hurts to help after all like Wander says himself. Days has passed and things had remained the same, but Sylvia's noticeably having a little trouble breathing and walking. Wander took note of this and panicked a bit. He's fine due to his immortality, but he doesn't want Sylvia to know about it. He helped her by gently taking her hand and leading her carefully.

While they were gently walking, they come across a really sad Watchdog, the same one who told them about Hater's death. Wander and Sylvia both walked to him with concerned looks on their faces.

The Watchdog looked at them, having slowed down his crying.

"You okay? Did something happened recently?" Wander asked in a concerned tone.

"Yeah, I received very bad news" The Watchdog tries to compose himself, afraid to deliver the news. "Peepers...he..."

"He what?" Sylvia stopped, realizing something. "Did...did he...?"

"Yeah...he's gone..."

The duo felt their stomachs made a flip. Peepers is gone too? They both feared that Peepers may had done something to himself. He was depressed about what happened to Hater after all.

"He died peacefully in his sleep. I assumed it's his age that finally took a toll on him." He sniffed "When we took his body, he had a smile on his face, er eye..." Trying to correct himself since Peepers is a Watchdog too (Though he wish not to be called that) and Watchdogs have no visible mouths, just one eye each.

"But he did had a smile...like someone or something comforted him. I have no idea what but he died happily..." Finally couldn't take it anymore, the grieving Watchdog cried again. "He's gone too...to where our boss is..."

Wander brings him into a hug, now wearing a sad look. If Hater and Peepers are both gone now to their age, then Sylvia is slowly going there too and he'll be all alone again. No wonder she was having trouble breathing and walking lately...

"I'm really sorry about C. Peeps. At least he's not alone anymore now that he's with Hater...maybe that's what he thought of before he passed on." Wander's very sure of it. He did told Peepers that he made Hater's life wonderful before he's gone.

"Thank you for your thoughts, Wander. I'll try to be fine and same with my fellow Watchdogs too. We all do have new lives to live now that they're both gone.  
It's what they want anyways if they're ever gone, even if they had prevented us from doing so!"

"There you go, I wish you and all the Watchdogs nothing but best of luck!" Wander smiled and the Watchdog smiled as well, having felt better from his grieving. He's definitely free to live his life as he pleases.

With that, orbble blown and Wander and Sylvia bid the Watchdog goodbye and off to a new adventure, being careful due to Sylvia's age.

They landed on a planet Wingopolis, full of winged animals that have cute eyes. The inhabitants greeted their heroes with glee and happiness. They took notice how much the duo has aged but they shower them with phrases and gifts. Of course the duo are very modest about this but they appreciate it very much. Never hurts to help after all, right?

A little girl flew up to them. She's a light blue puppy dog wearing a red sleeveless coat and blue shirt and navy blue skirt. She has a blue bow on her ear.

"Heroes Wander and Sylvia, we're so happy to see for what you done to save us from Dominator's wrath. I had been reading a lot of your legends and stuff and it's a huge opportunity for me to meet you! I'm Delta Cloudywings"

"It's real nice to meet ya, Delta!" Wander said to the puppy dog.

"Yeah hello!"

"So what brings you here to Wingopolis? A nice little visit?" Delta asked them.

"Yep! So we decided to stop by here for a visit before we go"

"Awwww I figured you'd stay for a bit, we do have something that this planet is known for. Wanna look?"

"Sure, I would love to see it!" Wander squeed.

"Come on, let's go" She then flew away real fast, real excited to meet her heroes.

"Waiiiit, you're going real fast, Delta!" Both of them try to catch up to the puppy dog. Wander holding Sylvia's hand to help her go where Delta has gone.

"Oh really? Sorry! I'm really excited here to show you, we're almost there, you could see it!"

It's true, Wander and Sylvia could see the glowing of lights around what appears to be a big fountain. Finally where Delta is at, the duo is at awe of the beautiful sight.

A fountain flashing rainbow colors with several winged animals flying around it. Some sitting near it with amazement in their eyes. The bright lights would remind anyone of colorful fireflies. Wander's expression is with so much amazement. He has seen many amazing and beautiful things in his travels but this may be one of the most beautiful things he has ever seen.

Sylvia's the same way too, she wish she could stare at it for hours with no end with her pal by her side. For the longest time, she felt young again when she saw this beautiful fountain that Wingopolis is known for. Of course the thought was interrupted when she started to breathe less and less, perhaps even more labored. Panic begin to strike her severely

"W-w-wander!" She cried out, hoarsely.

Wander and Delta turned around to see what's happening. Delta gasped.

"Oh no, miss Sylvia, you okay?" Panic hit the puppy dog girl too.

"C-call for help!"

"You got it, stay put okay? I'll get the medics!"

Delta flies off quickly to try and call the medics. Wander knew to trust a little girl since she is very knowledgeable about anything. Wander rushed to Sylvia's side quickly.

"Syl, Delta's gonna come back. Just stay here okay? I'm here, I won't go anywhere." He tried his best to calm his pal down, but it's a bit of futile. Sylvia reached to try and hug Wander.

"Wander...stay...help...buddy..."

"I'm staying here, don't worry. Just breathe, breathe..." Wander's starting to panic now. He lost Hater, then Peepers and there's no way he'll lose Sylvia, his best pal in the whole world next.

Delta returned with medic animals by her, the medics pushed Wander to the side to tend to Sylvia. Wander reached his hand out to her.

"Sylvia..." He sadly cried out. Delta sadly watched as the events unfold.

The medics then put Sylvia in an ambulance and drives off to a hospital, another one of Wingopolis' known places. It's very competant when it comes to danger but for Sylvia, there's no possible way to save her from her being at the doorway of death.

"Mr. Wander, I'm so sorry about all of this. I can't imagine losing your best friend like that. maybe you'll be with her soon? You are old too, right?"

Wander's heart did a flip. He doesn't want to lie to a kid, he has to tell her. With a gulp and a brave face, he told her.

"No...no I won't..."

"Wait, what? Why?"

"Because...I have to tell you the truth. The truth I've been hiding from Syl. You see, I...don't ever die from aging. Sure I can get killed by something but I don't die of old age...what that means is...I'm immortal..."

"Immortal...? Like some alien species are? You don't even die?"

"Like I said, I can get killed but I don't really age like Sylvia does. I lost two of my friends to this aging process recently...it's...really hard on me, because I've been through this so many times. She's not the first partner I've had. My old ones died from this too..." He sniffed. "So I lied to Sylvia that I'll be with her like I did with my old partners. I don't want her to be sad about this, I want her happy. That is what I want. I even wear a fake beard and I pretended to be old so Syl don't have to feel bad about being old...but I do plan on being by her side until she's gone..."

The puppy dog clasped her paws to her mouth, Oh, to imagine being Wander...

"I'm terribly sorry about all of this, Mr. Wander. Of all the people I know now, you're perhaps a really strong being I know. You never let the pain get to you because you made people happy and helpful of themselves."

"Delta, I can't show my face to Sylvia now...she's gonna be gone and I'll be all alone...she's really special to me and I can't stand to see her in pain..."

The nomad is about to burst into tears, letting his past get to him. Delta looked at him with sympathy. She may be too young to understand all this but she understands so well.

"Mr. Wander. I'm pretty sure Miss Sylvia would love to see you. You did say you'll be by her side, right? So you stick by your promise, it will be worth it to you I'm sure of it, okay?" Delta told him.

"You're right Delta, you're right...I'll go where Syl is now. I have to go to the hospital to see her."

"I'll take you there, Mr. Wander" Delta offered.

"Thank you Delta...this means a lot"

"Of course, now let's go"

Wander and Delta both go to the hospital where Sylvia is. Wander hopes that he wasn't too late to be there with her by her side like he promised. he thought again as he ran alongside Delta who is flying.

 _ **"I hope I wasn't too late to bid you goodbye Sylvia..I just hope to grop so.. I will find you wherever you are in there.."**_


	4. Chapter 3 (Saying Goodbye)

**(A/N: Look out everybody, here come the feels. Strap on your seatbelts and put on your helmets! It's gonna be a tough one, enjoy it anyway! )**

Wingopolis' hospital...

It's very much like any other hospital the traveling duo had ever been to. Except it's many problems could be fixed by a cure, made from Wingopolis' magic water from the famed fountain of the planet. Only problem, they never dealt with someone who is dying of old age before and they are not certain that this cure will fix it like it's supposed to. The doctors decided to test this theory, confidently.

They surrounded the slowly dying zbornak with the bottle of the cure.

"Ma'am, try this" A doctor handed it to her.

"Wh-what is this?" She asked, uncertain

"It's Wingopolis' cure. It's said to fix everything but we're not sure that it could cure people dying from aging. We wanted to test it out. What do you say?"

"This...this better help me breathe at least..."

"I'm positive it will work, ma'am"

With that, she ingested the cure, hoping to grop that it will help her. Help her breathe again at least.

Meanwhile, The panicking nomad and Delta both arrived at the lobby of the hospital.

"Sylvia? Where is she?" Poor Wander feels like he is going to explode from worrying.

"H-hello there? We're both here for Sylvia the Zbornak. Is she around?" Delta asked timidly, she never been in a hospital before since she was a baby. A nurse who is in charge smiled gently at the puppy dog.

"Yes, Sylvia's around here. Her condition is getting a tad worse but at least she can breathe again and stop wincing from the pain."

Oh thank grop he wasn't too late! There is plenty of time after all

"What room is she in? I want to see her please?" Wander worriedly but politely asked.

"Oh yeah, **F4-R12**. That's where she is. I hope you find everything well" The nurse wished them good luck.

"Oh thank you so much, Ma'am. Thank you" With a sigh of relief, giving him newfound confidence to see his best pal, He and Delta looked and went through floors via elevator.

 **F1** , **F2** , **F3**...

"Almost there, Wander. You ready?" Delta asked him.

"Yes I am, anything for her...my best pal in the whole galaxy..."

"I'm sure she'll be a lot happier to see you, I did tell you that"

"Yeah, but I'm nervous..what if I'm too late? Without a goodbye...?"

"Wander, don't be silly. The doctors here are very competent, I'm sure they know what they'll do"

 **F4** , this is it!

The two came out of the elevator and reads off the room numbers as they go by.

"room 4, room 5, room 6..."

All the way to Room 11, on their way to Sylvia.

 **R12**

Wander gulped and nervously opened the door. A couple doctors are still there around her. Sylvia slowly opens her eyes to spot Wander. She started to smile since that nightmare with her not breathing at the fountain.

Delta decided to remain here to not disturb the two buddies, but looks through the doorway.

"You must be Wander, right?"

"Yes I am, sir. Sylvia's best friend"

"Good timing, we just give her a cure that we haven't tested to see if it will help her with her breathing. It slightly worked..I never seen a cure that could barely work on zbornaks before."

"Really?"

"Of course, zbornaks from what I heard are really tough creatures! So tough they couldn't have this problem as their years go up! They don't even to be cured of something since they're so strong! Sylvia must be so lucky, but besides that, there isn't anything else we could do for her, the cure couldn't stop her from aging, we had to let her age naturally. I'm...really sorry about this..."

The nomad sniffled. "Can I...can I stay with her until she...goes...?"

"Not a problem. I'm sorry my boy, it must be really tough for you to go through this" The doctor patted Wander's head in sympathy.

"It was...I lost two my friends from this too recently...it's not really easy"

"I'm really terribly sorry for your loss. If you're ready to go, let me know"

He turned to leave before spotting Delta.

"Little girl, you're too young to see this. Let them have their moment okay? They really need this"

Delta understand the word he says. The doctor took Delta by her hand and Delta turned to the room where Wander and Sylvia are, with a real sad look. She and the doctor both left the floor.

"Sylvia...I'm...i'm really sorry I couldn't do anything about it...I just stood there and I..." He was about to burst into tears. His voice was broken. "I want to save you..but the medics won't let me...and...now you'll be gone too...like Hater and Peepers...I'm sorry Syl...I'm so sorry..."

He let tears flow down to his cheeks. So much regret, so much self hate that his pal is dying. He'll be all alone again.

Sylvia reached to place her hand on Wander's cheek, to wipe the tears that were staining his fur.

"wander...it's gonna be okay. remember what you told me right? you'll be fine if i'm not here anymore. No one will replace me ever. Wander.." She drew in a breath but it's labored. "You changed my life for the better. I'm so happy and grateful that you're in my life...I love you so much Wander, never forget okay?"

"Sylvia...I don't want you to go..." He hugged her softly "Nothing will ever be the same without you there...I-i wish the two of us will be together forever..."

"Wander, you did tell me that you will come with me if you're gone soon right? It will happen so that feeling won't last." She gently petted Wander's head to comfort him, hugging him back.

"Yeah...it...it won't last for long..." He tried to calm down from his crying, but he knew that it won't happen so he hugged Sylvia a bit tighter.

"wander...my time is about to run out...i want you to know, you're the best thing to ever happen to me in my life. I'll always be in your heart. When you dream, I'll come see you and hug you. I won't ever let you go, I promise buddy."

This made Wander want to cry harder, hugging her tightly but not too tight.

"Sylvia...I-i love you..."

"I love you too Wander, always and forever, even if time ends. I'll always be here to protect you, I promise. I know we'll both meet again buddy. I won't ever let you go."

She give him a soft kiss on his head, her hug slowly about to let go of Wander and her breathing became less and less. She suddenly gone limp.

'Syl? Sylvia? Sylvia?!"

He couldn't take it anymore, the pain is too much to bear. He started to cry loudly. It alerted the nearby doctors and nurses, they immediately rush into Sylvia's room They try to pry Wander off Sylvia's now cold embrace to try to save her. Despite Wander's cries of noes, they manage to pry him off and take him out of the room.  
Doctors and nurses try their best to bring her back, but to no avail.

"Flarpin' dang it...I knew the cure didn't work!" He groaned about his failure.

'It's not your fault, we did try our best.." A nurse try to comfort him.

Hours later, Wander sat at the waiting room, hasn't stopped crying since Sylvia hugged him for the last time. It's too painful to bear. Delta silently flew to him, just learning what happened.

"Mr. Wander...I'm...i'm so sorry about your loss...I can't imagine how you were feeling right now"

"Delta...it's all my fault...I could've helped her more...I could've!" He sniffed

"And you did, you did give her the last happiest moments of her life before she passed. It's gonna be okay..." Delta hugged the saddened nomad, whom hugged her back.

The doctors and nurses came out to announce Sylvia's pronounced dead. The nomad cried harder, he felt really unlucky. First he lost Hater, then Peepers and now his best pal Sylvia.

The inhabitants try their best to comfort the very sad and lonely nomad. The fountain didn't work it's because it's the same place Sylvia is at death's door with her breathing problems. He rejected their gifts and comfort food. Wander even rejected to go to Sylvia's funeral the Wingopolians set up because he won't stop crying, but he did say he'll stop by very soon for her funeral if he's ever ready. He appreciated their attempts to comfort him, but he prefer to think alone.

The Wingopolis residents and Delta wave goodbye to the now all alone wanderer

"Feel free to visit us anytime, Wander! Good luck to where you'll heading now!" Delta shouted, waving goodbye.

"I will!" Wander put on a false smile, still in pain over what happened to Sylvia.

Walking in the orbble, the planet of Wingopolis is getting smaller and smaller until it's out of sight. Tears still shed and he walked to the planet he and Sylvia left before going to Wingopolis. Orbble popped when he landed and sat near a tree. He stopped crying for a moment and looked at the clear blue sky.

He removed his fake beard and his hat returned to it's original state without the patches like magic. His fur returning to the natural healthy orange.

The pain is too much to bear for him. He has been through this so many times in different galaxies. He went by under different names, notably Tumbleweed. He remembered how very sad it was to leave Major Threat/Jeff and the other galaxy planets and his old partner behind. That would mean he has to do it again, it's like he was born for this. He does want to continue what he is doing best because he really want to but not alone since Sylvia gone is the last straw for going all alone and never aging.

"If only there is some other way to bring you, Hater and Peepers back, Syl..but how..?"

He wiped his tears with his hand and think. There's gotta be something or someone that will grant wishes right?

PING!

He remembered! The Celestial Being that's said to grant a wish, the same being he saw twice when Hater and Awesome fight over a wish! The same one Threat and Admirable are fighting too! Only problem it may take 1000 years for the being to grant a wish, however he come up with a plan...

 _ **"Now I know what to do! I don't have to be all alone anymore after all! But I must think of something first..."**_


	5. Chapter 4 (Wishes and Reunions)

Wander is now on his way to meet with the Celestial Being, that's been said to grant any wish. Of course he remembered Hater wasted his wish to make Wander shush up and froze for 5 seconds. He looked up to the cosmos and saw random planets slowly coming to a line. His heart skipped a beat

"Oh no, I'm gonna be late! I have to be there!"

Odd, the being still hasn't woken up. It usually do when planets were a lined altogether. His orbble popped at the edge of the stairs of the Celestal Being. He now knows what to do. He approached the shut windmill-like being.

"Um, hi! You remember me right? I was Tumbleweed thousand years ago and now I'm Wander. You granted my pal, Hater's wish too, right? So I was thinking, I want to ask you a special something, I came to you for a reason. What do you say? Can you help me?"

No answer.

The nomad looked up again, still nothing the random planets are still far from each other. Of course it'll take a long time for the Being to open itself up to grant a wish. But the nomad refused to give up, so he tried again.

"Oh I guess you're being shy then? It's okay, take your time to open up. I'll wait here, but I really do need your wish granting skills for something. It's real important to me."

Still no answer.

Giving a little frustrated groan, he looked up at the being that won't open. He has to think of something else, he has to but he had no other option but to wait for 900 years.

900 years of suffering in pain of losing his dear friends who mean so much to him. His eyes slowly began to fill up with tears, he let Sylvia's death get to him, not only that but Hater and Peepers' losses as well. It's slowly getting too much for him.

"It's okay, I understand. I won't rush you to open up, but...I really want my best pal and my friends back so badly. I'm all alone every 1000 years and I...i can't stand it anymore. I want to do something about this...please...I hope you understand what I'm saying...I'll be leaving now and wait until you're ready to open."

His tear fell and hit the golden concrete. Sighing and wiping his tears, Wander turned to leave and preparing his orbble.

Suddenly a bright light glowed, caught Wander by surprise. He slowly turned around to see what is with the glowing.

The Celestial Being slowly began to open itself, the face it has now flashing rainbow colors, Wander watched in awe. Bright lights dim down but the being is still glowing white. The Being finally opened up, it still has that same uninterested look on it's face.

"Hey man, Did you call me or something? You interrupted my sleep" It said in a rather chill, uninterested tone Wander has heard.

"Yeah I did call you, I didn't expect you to open right now. You had 900 years to sleep"

"Yeah man, It'll have to wait for a bit. So what you want to tell me? I'm a bit sleepy but I'm up right now and it's really rare so make it quick"

"Um, I know you grant wishes right? You granted my pal Hater's wish!"

"Oh you mean that skeletal moron who wasted his chance of taking over planets over you?"

"Hey don't call him that, he thinks of me! If you continue to talk about my pals like that, then I won't tell you what I wish for then" Wander puffed his chest and turned away. Of course, being Wander, he's bluffing. He knows what he is doing exactly. He doesn't want to do it but he doesn't like hearing his friends talked badly about.

"Okay okay, man! I'll stop insulting your friends. You can tell me your wish right here, right now. You're really lucky to see me at this rare time. No pure-hearted person ever cared about their loved ones very much than themselves."

"Really?" Wander turned around and unpuffed his chest, listening

"Yeah, usually people to turn to me only wish for something for themselves and themselves only, like conquering planets or something selfish. You are very different than them, you want your friends back here with you again. I don't blame you, I would turn to someone if I was in your position, man."

"But you're the only wish granting being in the whole galaxies silly!" Wander giggled a bit.

"Of course man. So now, Wander is it then? I remembered you as Tumbleweed"

"Yeah that is me, I go by Wander now and honestly I love the sound of it better"

"Yeah I agree too, it's better suited for you. So now Wander, you have a real rare chance of getting your wish granted. What do you wish for?"

Wander thought for long. He wished that Sylvia, Hater and Peepers will be with him again. Problem, they may die from aging all over again. An idea came to him, what if Sylvia, Hater and Peepers were immortal just like him? Great idea but they have loved ones who died before them, so he could ask the Being to grant his wish of Sylvia, Hater and Peepers never aging like him, but it would have to bring their loved ones back too so they would have more and more time with them. Then it's settled.

The nomad climbed up to the Being and whispered his wish to it.

"Whoa man, that's a real big wish. You sure about this Wander?" The Being asked him.

"I'm sure, because their happiness is just as important as mine. It came from my heart and I want everything to be happy again and even me. That's why I came to you.  
I know you can make everything better and okay again. That is also why I could count on you"

"Whoa dude, that is real deep. Then your wish shall be granted"

A bright light flashed as the Being granted Wander's big wish. Wander shielded his eyes as the Being done it's work. The Being yawned and look down at the nomad.

"Here you go man, your wish has been granted. Now can I go back to sleep now?"

Wander with joyful tears in his eyes, told it. "Of course you can go to sleep now. Thank you so much for everything from the bottom of my heart. I can't wait for you to meet Sylvia when you will open up again."

He imagined it and Sylvia could wish for a lifetime supply of jellyfish pie she loved, of course Wander gagged at this but he knew this will make her happy.

"I'm going to close up now, I shall await you and Sylvia okay? Later man"

With that, the Being closed up with a bright light and Wander sheds more happy tears.

"Thank you so much again, sleep tight and don't let the alien bugs bite okay?"

He left the planet in his orbble, now to find his best pal Sylvia. But first he must find Hater and Peepers before he could proceed.

Meanwhile in a planet where the Watchdogs are, Hater and Peepers graves began to glow a bright light and the Watchdogs turned around just before they leave. The overlord and his commander appeared where their graves were, both lying down. They are their normal selves before they aged.

"OH MY GROP! WHAT JUST HAPPENED?" One Watchdog yelled out.

The Watchdogs then surround Hater and Peepers. Both of them opened their eyes and both sat up. They looked at each other with uncertain.

"Wha-what just happened?" Hater and Peepers asked together.

Several Watchdogs started bawling their eyes out and most of them proceeded to hug them.

"OH THANK GROP YOU'RE OKAY!"

"I missed you!"

"You're both alive!"

"Do you need anything?"

Hater is shocked from all the loving attention the Watchdogs give him. Of course it's not the first time it happened with the serial gifter incident and all.

"Watchdogs, you...you all really care about us so much?"

"We do sir! More than you know!"

"Now that you're back, we're more happier than ever!"

Andy, one of the Watchdogs watch all of this unfold with tears in his eye and holding a microphone since he's taping one of episodes for his show. "Wow, what amazing turn of events, isn't it folks?" He wiped his eye and talked into his microphone. "Now we have a new question is in our hands, who saved our beloved overlord and his commander and when will they come?"

" **HATEY!** "

Wander super glomped Hater to the ground and nuzzled him a lot, crying a lot.

"Hey! HEY! GET OFF YOU WANDERING WEIRDO! **I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT JUST HAPPENED**!" Hater yelled angrily.

"It seems that Wander may have something to do with us returning back to life." Peepers guessed.

"It's...it's more than that...you're both here forever!" Wander hugging Hater so tight.

"What? FOREVER? **WITH YOU? NOOOOOOOOOOOO!** "

Hater shocked Wander off of him with his lightning powers. Peepers run up to him and tugged his cloak.

"SIR! You should be thankful that Wander saved you and me! That's a bit awful cruel to be ungrateful to the one who saved us you know?"

Lightning stopped and Hater think, Wander did save him and Peepers after all so Hater will continue to do what he did best, The Number One Superstar will resume conquering planets like he always does.

"Maybe you're right Peepers. I was being a bit cruel to someone who saved me. Uh Wander? I just want to say uh..." Hater shivered but kept going. "Thank you...for bring me and Peepers back to life to.." He gulped. "Stay with you forever and visit us any time...urk...buddy"

Wander sniffled again with so much happiness. "This is all I want to hear from you, Hater...I'm so happy that my face hurts"

"Yeah yeah.. **NOW GET OFF OF ME BEFORE I SHOCK YOU AGAIN**!" Hater yelled again as Wander nuzzling him. Good ol' Hater has returned to his old self.

Peepers thought of something. "Hey Wander? Didn't you save someone else too and not just me and Hater?"

Wander's heart jumped. "Oh right Sylvia! I need to find her right now! Thank you for telling me!"

Orbble blown and ran as fast as he can to find his best pal. But not before he said goodbye to his newly revived friends.

"I'll see you both in a bit! Bye, I love you both! **LATER HATER**!"

Hater growled at the last thing he said.

"You happy you're...back here sir?" Peepers asked him.

Hater sighed, having calmed down "Honestly I am, I could go back to do what I done best, being.. **THE GREATEST IN THE GALAXY!** "

The Watchdogs cheered so happily.

"So that means you'll stop chasing Wander right? Now that he saved us?" Peepers asked with a hopeful smile.

"I sure hope not. He better not ruin my reputation or else **I'LL DESTROY HIM**!" Hater roared.

Peepers has a real dismayed look "Nothing. ever. changes."

But inside, he's real happy to be by his boss, his best pal again even if he can be a little...well, immature. But he mentally wished Wander good luck to find Sylvia.


	6. Chapter 5 (Home at Last)

**(AN: Whoo, yay now I got the epilogue next up and this story will be complete! I hope you all enjoy this chap too! )**

 **(AN 2: *cause of death: Wander and Sylvia's relationship* I can't help it! I love this chapter I wrote so much. Sorry folks ; A ; )**

Back at Wingopolis, the Wingopolians prepare to put Sylvia's cold body in a coffin they made themselves. It's blue with pink and gold edges, the same colors as Sylvia herself. Just as they prepare for the funeral, a glow began to erupt from the coffin. The Wingopolians are amazed and confused at the same time. The coffin disappeared and Sylvia landed on the ground, laying down gracefully with her eyes closed. The Wingopolians noticed something different about her. She no longer looked old but she's her original self before she grew old. The zbornak slowly opened her eyes with the Wingopolians surrounding her.

"Wha-where am I? What happened?" She asked the confused winged animals.

"Impossible..." The doctor said in awe.

"What is it? A nurse asked.

"Something must've happened to bring her back to life" He replied to her.

"You think it could be the cure we gave her?" She asked.

"No, it's something else but much more stronger than the cure itself...I have no idea but it saved her"

"Sylvia, we're so glad you're alive again!"

"Yeah it was scary for us"

"Do you know why you came back?"

"I-i honestly have no clue...I don't know but I'm really happy to be back though!" Sylvia happily said.

"Do you need something?"

"We'll help you out!"

"We got many things for you to send your way!"

She seems to be appreciative of the Wingopolians' concerns for her well being since she came back to life. Not too far from the crowd, Delta peeked from her house, surprised at what she saw.

"Sylvia? Is that her over there? I need to see it for myself"

So the puppy dog girl goes out to see for herself but not before telling her parents that she could go and see what is going on. Delta floats through the crowd and her eyes didn't deceive her. Sylvia is in front of her. The puppy dog hugged her with much relief.

"Oh miss Sylvia! I'm so glad your here!" Delta cried.

"Yeah me too, Delta" She hugged her back.

"Miss Sylvia, you have no idea how much Wander was so devastated when you passed."

Sylvia gasped. "Wander! Where is he?"

Delta told her, "He left our planet days ago, he was so upset about you being gone. I was scared that he may do something to himself."

The zbornak felt her heart about to break. This is just as she feared

"I'm gonna find him, you have any spare orbble juice?"

Delta pulls out one, "Well here's this one, Wander give me yours before he left so I kept it with me all this time"

"Wow, thank you Delta. That really means well" Sylvia gives the puppy dog girl a hug

"Of course Sylvia, go find Wander. He'll be really happy to see you, more than you know!"

"I will, Delta!"

Orbble blown and Sylvia left to find her best pal, Wander.

Delta looked as Sylvia gets smaller and smaller until she's gone. She hope they'll see each other again and that nothing could go wrong, until she heard a voice.

"Delta!"

She turned around to see Wander arriving.

"Oh Wander! Good timing, something happened to Sylvia!"

"What happened? Is she alive again?"

"Yes she is and her only concern is finding you. She just left to look for you!"

"Sylvia...Delta, I'm the one who made a wish near and dear to my heart"

"You did?"

"So that explains everything..." The doctor said.

"Huh?"

"You come across the Celestial Being?"

"Yes and I know it, it knows me too. It was so nice to give me a quick wish so my two pals and Sylvia are both back to life and they're just like me now."

"Like you how?"

"They're immortal now. Never aging like me" Wander told them.

"Whoa...Immortal like you, but don't they have loved ones and families too?"

"Don't worry, the Being took care of it"

"Wander, you really do love your friends here do you?"

"Of course I do, they mean a lot to me than anything. Especially Sylvia. That's why I must find her now"

"Good luck in your search, Wander. Come back anytime!" Delta said.

"I will, thank you!" Wander bid goodbye to the Wingopolians and Delta.

He searched high and low in every planet, for his best pal but to no avail. No inhabitants have not seen a zbornak but they will keep their eyes out. Sylvia looked left and right in some planets for Wander but to no luck either but they will look out for him too, both pals are now walking very sadly considering to give up, unaware the last stop they're going is the same one with the beautiful sight of waterfalls.

Both sat near a tree, unaware they are actually near each other.

"Sylvia...I looked everywhere for you, maybe I must be imagining things due to me grieving. I may have Hater and Peepers back but I didn't see you." Wander talked to himself.

"Wander, I heard your voice but I couldn't see you anywhere. If only you were here right now.." Sylvia talked to herself but mostly Wander's voice.

"I missed you so much, I want to hug you again..."

"I want to listen to your singing voice and that banjo of yours again"

"I want to see you again...Well, time to look for you again, pal..." Both of them said together

But so much thinking cause them to lose their footing and tumble down a hill.

Sylvia spotted Wander as she fell and immediately grabbed him until she crashed into another tree, with the beautiful waterfall sight is, before the two buddies left for Wingopolis.

Wander held on to his savior so tight he is unaware it's Sylvia who saved him. He was breathing so much from panic.

"Wander, you're safe now." She said to him in a gentle tone. She gently petted his head to calm him down.

"Sylvie? Sylvia? Is that you? You saved me?" He hugged her tightly, his breathing slowed down, his eyes still closed tightly.

"Yes I did, you can open your eyes now, Wander. I'm here"

Wander did as Sylvia told him to, he opened his eyes and he found himself hugging the blue zbornak so tightly. He lightly gasped and looked up to her face where his eyes met Sylvia's, it really is her just as he remembered her. He started shaking as he kept looking into her eyes before his own fill with tears.

"S-sylvia...?"

"Yes Wander, it's me"

Wander burst into tears and hugged her tightly. "SYLVIA!"

She hugged him back tightly, with tears of her own. The poor nomad has been through so much enough already. He's bawling so hard from holding back for so long he lived. She gently rubbed his back to comfort him as he's crying so hard.

"Syl, I'm so happy you're back with me...it was a nightmare for me" He sniffled, his voice broken. "I feel so terrible of not helping you and the fact that I lied to you!"

"Lied to me? About what?"

"I...I don't really age like you, Hater and Peepers do...I lied that I'll be with you when you're gone. I done the same for my old partners before you.. I feel so bad about this when I lost you, I lost a part of me inside that makes me happy...I have to live with this for so long. I just want you to be happy Sylvia...I won't lie to you anymore, I promise Sylvia...I love you and I'm so happy you're here again..I'm so sorry..i'm so sorry..."

He breaks down again and cried onto Sylvia's shoulder. Sylvia thought how much Wander went through before he met her. He must be holding back sadness because he's happy that all people he met are happy too and he doesn't want to worry anyone. She pulls him closer in a tight hug and shushed him gently to get him to stop crying.

She gently booped her forehead to Wander's gently and he composed himself.

"It's alright Wander. You don't want anyone to worry. You've been through so much I cannot imagine how you felt. I forgive you, but just don't lie anymore Wander. I worry for you too, You mean to me as much as well. Don't worry anymore okay?"

Wander sniffled and calms down, hearing Sylvia's voice again is enough for him to calm down

"Okay Syl. I won't anymore"

The duo never let each other go, As the sunset goes, Wander told Sylvia about the Celestial Being who granted his wish of Sylvia, Hater and Peepers immortal like him.  
She seems real surprised about this, especially how the being is quick to awake despite it's supposed to in 900 years.

"So the being woke up, because you're that desperate to bring me back?"

"Yeah, I was about to give up too because I really need you back here with me, so you are with me forever"

"Heh, that is what I wanted too"

"Really Syl?"

"Yeah, I'm glad my loved ones are back too so I can have more time to spend with them, but I'm mostly happy that I get to be with my best friend forever"

Wander's eyes are filled with tears again with so much happiness. He could hug her again and never let go.

"Sylvia...I'm so happy right now, I don't want to let you go again"

Sylvia hugged the nomad back, cuddling him to have both of them feel safe. She gently hold him very close to her and before he know it, Wander felt he was being rocked very gently, he felt very calm and safer.

"I won't let you go either Wander. I'm with you from now on. I'll be with you every step of the way"

She gently kissed the nomad's head, Wander breathe a sigh of relief and contentment, which calms him so much he instantly fell asleep.

Nighttime rolls around and the duo were both now asleep, Wander cuddling Sylvia much closer, so happy that he won't be all alone ever again and now that his best buddy will be with him when they go to a new galaxy. Of course, they'll visit Hater and Peepers as much as they want, much to the two's dismay. Life has returned through the galaxy and Wander and Sylvia return to their usual journeys of wandering, helping anyone in need while Hater and Peepers try to conquer planets. Of course Wander and Sylvia always foil them at no end, except for Hater and Peepers, they're no longer excessively hostile towards the duo. Wander couldn't be happier to get his friends back and do what he loves best with his best pals by his side.


	7. Epilogue (Precious Gifts)

**(AN: I did it! This story is finally done. I may do some one shots if I can think of anything, but for now I'll be focused on drawing more of my AU! Hope you all enjoy the last chapter. I have read your reviews and this means a lot to me! Thank you all so much, I love you all! ; v ; )**

Another 1000 years has passed since the wish Wander made and things has changed.

Both Hater and Peepers lost interest in conquering planets since to them, it has gotten boring and stale but Hater still wants to be known as The Greatest in the Galaxy. Both Wander and Sylvia suggested to them both that they will travel alongside with them if they want to. Hater is just neutral about this offer but if it's any means of him being cool then it's okay for him. Wander's very excited about this of course Peepers have to keep Hater in line so he doesn't do anything to hurt himself accidentally. This gives Hater a new idea, he will keep up with Wander in helping people but it's a little friendly between Wander and Hater.

The 4 traveling pals has changed too. Wander's still the same but his fur is slightly scruffy and his hat now has two patches, one of which is a light blue heart and a pink patch too. Sylvia's comb is slightly scruffy as well but she stayed the same. Hater's cloak is a little worn with a torn top of his hood but has a red lightning bolt patch and a light orange patch. He also a skull ring pin he made himself from the ring Wander give him back to. Peepers now wears a dark gray hoodie with a the same red lightning bolt patch on it too to match his best friend and his helmet is a bit torn from the sides but it still holds well.

Even if everything has changed a bit, life still remained the same for the traveling pals.

One day, on the day that Wander and Sylvia first met, as much as she doesn't want to remember, she does have an idea what to do for her best pal. What she doesn't know is that Wander has something up his sleeve as well.

With presents behind their back, they both had a nice picnic and a nice chat about Hater and Peepers trying to compete with them doing more goodness than they do. They both know that the two had competition problems but they're both over it since years has passed.

"I don't think he'll beat us for sure!" Sylvia laughed.

"The most important thing that they both forgot is seeing the happiness that you brought upon and seeing everyone smile!"

"You're so right!"

Of course, Hater and Peepers both have a LOT to learn and now they could teach them anything what they know of best. Nice chat aside for now, Sylvia then tapped Wander on the arm.

"Wander, you ready for my present?" Sylvia asked him.

Wander does his famous tea kettle-like squeal. She'll take that as a yes and hands him the present. It was orange with green ribbon wrapped. The zbornak grinned at the happy nomad.

"You can open it now, Wander" Sylvia smiled at him.

"Eeeeeee!" Wander squealed again, so he opened the present that Sylvia give him. He opened the small rectangular box and pulls out a light blue neckerchief with magenta polka dots. He gasped lightly and his eyes big and puppy dog eyed.

"Is...is this for me, Syl?" He's about to tear up from happiness.

"Yep pal, it is" She smiled that her buddy loved it a lot.

"Sylvia, this is the best!" He glomped her in a hug.

"Wait wait!" She giggled "You forgot something in there too!"

"Huh?" He turned around and spotted a note inside the box.

He opened it up and proceed to read it.

"To my best pal in the whole galaxy Wander, when I first met you as much as I don't want to remember, I thought you were like most people I know but you're way different than that. You're real nice and sweet and you helped me become a much better person than I used to be. I care very much about you and I want to protect you forever as well. You're more than just my best pal, you're like a little brother to me. I won't ever leave you just like I told you a very long time ago. Even if something ever happened, I'll always be here with you. I love you Wander, always. You're so precious to me my bestest buddy in the whole world, with love, Sylvia"

He started to tear up a lot as he read it again, he glomped her fast once again.

"Oh Sylvia, this is so sweet, I shall cherish your gift forever and ever" He sniffled as he puts on the neckerchief.

"I'm so happy you love it a lot, buddy" Sylvia hugged him back tightly.

Wander composed himself as he wiped his eyes.

"You ready for my present for you?" He asked.

"Of course Wander, so what do you got me?"

"Take a guess, Syl! It's something I hope you'll really love" He grinned.

She gasped. "Is it coupons for more jellyfish pie?"

"Nope! It's better than that!" He hands her his gift.

"Welp, looks like I'll get to find out!" She ripped hers in one grab.

"Wow, that's impressive!"

"Thanks pal!"

She opened the big rectangular box and she pulls out a green scarf with orange polka dots. She stares at it in awe.

"Wander...you made this yourself? It's like the neckerchief I give you!"

"Yeah now that I thought of that. We're technically matching! Eeeeee, I'm so happy you love it, Syl! I indeed did made it with love and there is something special inside this scarf you wanna see yourself!"

"There is?" She asked. Something special? Like a note she wrote herself?

She looked on the other side of the scarf and saw something that made her gasp and her eyes well up.

There's a little handmade stitch that is shaped of herself and Wander hugging with a heart. It's perhaps one of the most beautiful things she has ever saw in her life, her best buddy did all of this for her, she do really mean a lot to him. Why else would he feel really sad and try to bring her back when she was gone?

"Oh gropin darn you...You're real good at making me cry you know that?" She sniffled.

"I know, I didn't mean it and I'm sorry..." He felt really bad about making her cry.

"Nooo, this is happy tears. I'm so touched that you done this for me and making it real special just for me."

She picked him up in a tight hug and the nomad hugged back.

"I love it Wander, thank you so much..."

"You're so welcome, Syl! I'm really about this" He hugged her back tight.

Sylvia then wrapped the scarf around her neck, a perfect fit. She felt the warmness of the scarf, the love that Wander had put when he made it.

"If you ever feel lonely if something happened to us if we're separated, this scarf will remind you that I'm right here with you"

"That is exactly what the neckerchief is for too, Wander"

"Awwww Syl!" He glomped her again.

"This is the best day ever for us! I won't forget it ever. I'm so happy you're still in my life" He cuddled her into the hug, nuzzling her.

"Me either pal. Me either and I feel the same too.." Sylvia cuddled him back, smiling a lot.

With that, the two pals were inseparable than they were before, even before they didn't like to be separated and they're both close to begin with. The duo can't wait to see what other galaxies have to offer them since they're both together. Wander's painful cycle of being alone every time is now put to an end. Wander thanked the Celestial Being every day in his forever gratitude for bringing his pals back to him for good. For the very first time since what happened at Wingopolis, he feels like smiling all the time genuinely like his old self does. He will continue his new life still known as Wander with his best friends by his side forever, with their new adventures awaiting them in the future.

 _ **~The End~**_


End file.
